The New War-High Shool
by fanfic olympian
Summary: They're going to high school. It is after the war and another one is about to start. It's high school full of drama, pranks and romance. Adopted from Malec's Daughter.
1. They're going to high school

**Chapter I**

**Annabeth POV**

**Beep! Beep! I hit my alarm and sat up slowly. I had already been up, I couldn't sleep, but now I didn't want to get out of bed. I finally forced myself to get up and got dressed in a plain red blouse and light blue skinny jeans with dark red flats; I also put on my owl earrings and the matching owl necklace. I pulled my golden blonde, curly hair back in a pony tail and I had decided to not put on makeup. I then stood in front of the hotel's full length mirror trying to decide if I should change or not. ****_Seriously Annabeth_****, I chided myself. ****_You sound like an Aphrodite kid._**

**My name is Annabeth Chase and my mother is Athena. Yes, the Greek Goddess Athena. I used to live in San Francisco with my dad, Frederick Chase, his wife Helen, and my half-brothers Bobby and Matthew, but today was my first day of my junior year at Goode High School, the school my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, goes to and the school his stepdad, Paul Blofis, teaches at. It's late January, so Paul had helped me transfer from my school in San Francisco to Goode after I finally convinced my dad to let me move. For one, it's closer to Olympus and since I am the head architect I decided living across the country wouldn't work. And yes, I might've chosen Goode because Percy goes there, but whatever. He doesn't know that I and a bunch of our friends from Camp Half-Blood are coming. Also, Sally, Percy's amazing mother, said I could live with them. That will help a lot with my nightmares. Percy and I both have nightmares from our time in Tartarus and we need each other to cope.**

**After confirming I looked okay, I checked the time and cursed in Ancient Greek under my breath. It was ****7:30****; school starts at ****8:20****and I still had to get there and get my schedule, so I had to hurry. I dashed down to the lobby of the hotel I was living in until I moved into the Jackson-Blofis apartment after school and I hailed a cab. There was a lot of traffic, but I was at the brick school by ****7:45****.**

**There were a lot of students hanging around on the marble steps of the school and it took me a little to find my friends. I soon located the other demigods (and Grover, he was coming too. Juniper couldn't though because she can't go far from her tree) and hurried over to them. The demigods going to Goode were:**

**- - Seniors: Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner**

**- - Juniors: Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Connor Stoll, Leo Valdez, Calypso Titan, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase (me!), Percy Jackson (obviously) and Thalia Grace (she's here to recruit new hunters for Artemis)**

**- - Sophomores: Nico di Angelo**

**"Hey Annie," Thalia greeted me. I smacked her upside the head and she stuck her tongue out at me.**

**"Thalia, stop calling me Annie," I growled. "Hey guys." The others said 'hi' and we went inside to get our schedules.**

**"Has anyone seen Percy or Rachel yet?" I asked curiously, hoping the answer was no.**

**"Nope," Connor replied. "Travis, Leo, and I were too busy setting up a prank."**

**"Already," I groaned. "Seriously, you couldn't wait?" The Stolls and Leo shook their heads in response and I groaned again. Looks like I will have to have a talk with the Stolls and Leo about how many pranks they can play. I'm pretty sure Clarisse can keep Chris from playing pranks, but I made a mental note to have her talk to Chris about it as well.**

**"I haven't seen Kelp Head either Annabeth," Thalia told me. "And I've been sitting outside forever. Though, I did see some guys flirting with some girls." Thalia made a disgusted face; hey, she is an eternal maiden.**

**"Alright guys, let's go get our schedules. And remember: best behavior." I glared at everyone and the Stolls and Leo looked at me guiltily. I seriously need to have a talk with them. I headed up the marble steps and into the school with everyone else close behind. After a little while, we got to the office and Katie and I walked up to the secretary; an older woman with grey hair and brown eyes.**

**"Excuse me," I said. She looked up and smiled at me.**

**"Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Walkers. What can I do for you?"**

**"We need schedules for Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Calypso Titan, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase." Katie answered. Mrs. Walker opened her mouth then closed it before digging for the schedules. She handed them to Katie who then distributed them out. We walked out of the office and into the crowded hallway.**

**"So, we all have lunch and gym together and people in the same grade have the same schedule," I said after we compared schedules. I didn't expect us to have many classes together since we are all in different grades, but we are all in Advanced P.E., so I had my hopes that we'd at least be in that class together.**

**"Great!" Thalia cheered. "So, see you guys at lunch or any class I have with you before that." We all told each other bye before heading off to find our lockers. I wandered around for a few minutes before I found the junior lockers and then wandered for a few more minutes before I decided to ask a tall girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes for help. She looked nice enough and was dressed more modestly than the other girls.**

**"Excuse me," I said cautiously. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. She had on light makeup, some blush, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss, and she looked really pretty. "Well, my name is Annabeth and I'm new here. I'm having trouble finding my locker. Can you help me?"**

**"Sure, my name's Jessica. What's your locker number?"**

**"Um, 138," I replied. Jessica nodded and motioned for me to follow her. She led me down the hall and gasped when she found my locker.**

**"What is it?" I asked, concerned. She just stood there for a few minutes and I snapped my fingers under her nose to get her to answer me.**

**"Your locker is by the hottest and most popular guy in the school's locker." She squealed. "He always says he has a girlfriend in California, but everyone believes it's an excuse so he doesn't have to date the school slut." I raised my eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I was positive she was talking about Percy, I mean, who else at this school could have a girlfriend in California? Just then, Jessica pointed to a boy walking down the hall. "That's him. Isn't he hot?"**

**The boy she was pointing too was tall, with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He had a tan and appeared to be in the middle of an argument with the boy standing next to him. He had on a plain light blue t shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. His hair was a mess, and I recognized him immediately.**

**"Seaweed Brain," I whispered under my breath. Jessica looked at me like I'm crazy, but I didn't care. I was sort of upset that Percy didn't tell me he's popular. We've talked a few times about school, but he only mentioned a few close friends, so I assumed he didn't really know anyone, but knowing him, he probably doesn't realize how popular he is. I took a deep breath and walked up to my locker, staying hidden behind the door and waiting for the right time to surprise him…**


	2. Someone is bothering Katie

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV (before school)**

**I woke up to my mom splashing water on my face. I just groaned and rolled over, covering my face with my pillow.**

**"Perseus Jackson, wake up this instant or you're not getting blue pancakes!" That woke me up. I sat up quickly and smiled at my mom. My name is Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls me Percy. I'm tall, about 6'2", and have jet black hair and sea-green eyes. My father is Poseidon (yes the Greek god) and I am the two times savior of Olympus. I have an amazing girlfriend named Annabeth who is a daughter of Athena. I have ADHD and dyslexia, like most demigods, and am a junior at Goode High School.**

**"I'm up, I'm up." I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked out of my room, shutting the door softly behind her. My mom's name is Sally Blofis, formerly Jackson. She used to be married to Gabe Ugliano who was horrible, but she's not anymore. She actually had gotten in a fight with him once about whether or not food can be blue and now she's always cooking blue food. She's the nicest person in the world and is now married to Paul Blofis, an English teacher at Goode who knows I'm a demigod and didn't run away screaming when he found out.**

**I got dressed quickly in a light blue t shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. I tried combing my jet black hair, but gave up. I then dashed to the kitchen where my mom was cooking pancakes. Paul was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. After the Giant War, Mom and Paul bought a bigger apartment which we now live in. There's a guest room that I'm not allowed in for some reason, but whatever. Mom gave me my plate of blue pancakes and I dug in after soaking them in syrup.**

**"Perce, if you want a ride, I'm leaving in five minutes," Paul told me.**

**"Okay, thanks." I quickly ate my breakfast, grabbed my light blue backpack, kissed my mom bye, and dashed out to Paul's silver car. We got to school really early, and I sat with Paul in his classroom until ****7:40****, when I went to find my friends. School starts at ****8:20****and I wanted time to hang out. I went through the halls and found my friends by the front door. They were in the middle of an argument and I sighed, knowing I'd have to sort it out.**

**"Percy!" my friend Jack Crosses called. Jack is short, about 5' 6", and has light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's always hyper, but I don't know if he's ADHD or just hyper. He hates reading and is on the football team.**

**"What's up guys?" I asked as I got closer. The people he's arguing with are twins: India and Rio Garcia. India and Rio are tall, almost as tall as me, with light brown skin and jet black hair. They have chocolate brown eyes and their parents are from Venezuela. They speak fluent Spanish and lead the Cultures club at our school. India is on the swim team with me, while Rio is on the soccer team.**

**"Who is better?" Rio asked. "That's what we're arguing about."**

**"Who are the people?" I sighed. I really didn't want my friends arguing all day, so I needed to intervene.**

**"Who is better: Poseidon or Zeus?" I nearly choked when India asked me, but I composed myself and pretended to think.**

**"Poseidon," I declared.**

**"Of course you'd side with India! You guys are on the swim team, so of course you'd choose the god of the seas!" Jack complained as we walked down the hall to our lockers. Jack, India, and Rio are my only close friends here. I'm popular and everyone wants to be my friend and the girls all want to date me, but I don't really care. Besides, Jack, India, and Rio are the only ones I told Annabeth about.**

**We got to our lockers and the locker next to me was open. ****_Weird, _****I thought. No one was in the locker next to me, at least until now. Before I could figure out who it was, I felt a tap on my shoulder.**

**"Hey Percy," I groaned and turned towards the girl standing in front of me.**

**"Hello Kaelie."**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

**I was standing at my new locker when Percy walked up and opened his. I still didn't know how I wanted to surprise him or when I wanted to surprise him, but I knew I had to think fast. I watched as a girl walked up to Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. She had platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. There was a ton of makeup on her face and it made her look like a raccoon. She wore a pink crop top, black mini skirt, and pink nine inch heels.**

**"Hey Percy," she batted her eyelashes and I realized that she was flirting with Percy. I heard Percy groan and smirked.**

**"Hello Kaelie," he forced a smile.**

**"So Percy," she started, "I am throwing a party ****Friday****. Want to come?" She ran a manicured nail up his arm and I suddenly got an idea.**

**"We'll be there," I saw her look of shock as I closed my locker door and I saw the Stolls, Leo, Calypso, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Nico, and Rachel standing on the other side of the hall, watching us. Everyone else had stopped talking and they were watching the new girl. Percy's friends were standing there wide eyed and with their mouths had dropped open. Percy looked shocked, ecstatic, and relieved all in one and I smirked.**

**"ANNABETH!" he yelled. He pulled me to him and kissed me before remembering everyone else was watching. Kaelie looked furious while our friends were smirking.**

**"Who are you? I wasn't inviting you." Kaelie sneered.**

**"Kaelie, Annabeth, Annabeth, Kaelie," Percy introduced us. "Annabeth is my girlfriend. And I'm only going to the party if Annabeth and my friends can come."**

**"Of course Percy," Kaelie smiled sweetly at him. "But just so you know whenever you get bored of Anniebelle…"**

**"Annabeth," Percy corrected her.**

**"Whatever," Kaelie waved her hand. "When you get bored of her, I'll be waiting." She smiled seductively at him one more time before strutting away.**

**"Um, Percy, aren't you going to introduce us?" One of his friends spoke up. He was short, about 5' 6", and had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. His other two friends looked like they were twins. It was a boy and girl that are tall, with light brown skin, jet black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.**

**"Wait Seaweed Brain," I told him right as he opened his mouth. "There are some people you might want to see. Guys, come here!" I called to everyone else from Camp Half-Blood. Percy's eyes widened when he saw them come and he smiled brightly.**

**"Hey Kelp Head." Thalia greeted him. She gave him a hug and he smiled wider, if that was possible.**

**"Hey Pinecone Face," he responded. "Hey guys. What are you all doing here?"**

**"Thalia is here looking for recruits, I'm here to be closer for my job, and everyone else is here to live 'normal lives'," I put air quotes around normal lives, "and we all decided we'd surprise you and Rachel at school." I finished. Percy was still beaming and realized his other friends didn't know who we were.**

**"Alright, so time for introductions. Guys, these are my friends Rio and India Garcia," the Latinos, "and Jack Crosses. Jack, Rio, India, this is my girlfriend Annabeth and our friends from camp: Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Calypso Titan, and Grover Underwood." Everyone said hi and then I turned to Percy.**

**"We better get to class or we're gonna be late," Katie piped up. Everyone agreed and we went our separate ways. I was ecstatic; this was going to be a great year.**

* * *

**Travis POV (this may not be the best; I don't know how well I can do his POV)**

**I walked hand in hand with Katie to our first class. We've got English with Ms. Curly; I wish we were juniors so we could have Paul. We stepped into the classroom and there was a really short woman with curly brown hair and green eyes sitting at the desk.**

**"Excuse me," Katie said. The woman looked up and smiled.**

**"You must be the new students! I'm Ms. Curly."**

**"I'm Katie Gardner," Katie shook her hand and she turned to me.**

**"Travis Stoll," I said quietly.**

**"Well, if you'll stand here, you can introduce yourselves when class starts." The class started coming in and I noticed one guy with jet black hair and black eyes eye Katie. His eyes roamed over her body and I pulled her closer to me.**

**"Travis, what's up?" Katie asked. I never show affection in front of people, mainly because Connor teases us. I was about to answer when the bell rang. After we introduced ourselves we took our seats. Katie was next to the guy that was checking her out and I was on the other side of the room. I tried paying attention since I promised Katie I'd do my best, but I couldn't and I was relieved when the bell finally rang. Stalker Guy had been eyeing her the whole time and I wanted to get to her as soon as possible. I watched Katie get her stuff and leave, Stalker Guy right behind her. I was about to follow when Ms. Curly called my name.**

**"Yes ma'am?" I asked cautiously. ****_Good job Travis,_**** I praised myself. ****_Use your manners; don't give the teacher reason to hate you. At least, not until you play a prank on her._**

**"I noticed you weren't paying attention in class. Is there a reason for that?"**

**"Sorry," I apologized guiltily. "I have ADHD; it's hard for me to pay attention. I'm trying my best, but it's really hard."**

**"Just try to pay attention next time." I promised her I would, relieved that she was super nice and didn't give me detention, and hurried out of the classroom to find Katie. I found her pressed up against the lockers with Stalker Guy in front of her. No one else seemed to notice the scene which I found odd.**

**"Get off me!" she yelled. He didn't pay attention and instead placed his hand on her thigh. I got angry and stormed over to her, I shoved him off of her and was about to punch him when Katie stopped me.**

**"Travis," her voice was gentle. "Travis, we can get him back without getting you expelled. We can get your brother, Leo, Percy, hell, even Clarisse will help get him back." I nodded and we headed to our next class with me planning revenge. No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it...**

* * *

**Travis and Katie's Schedule**

**1) English – Ms. Curly**

**2) Pre-Calculus – Mrs. Green**

**3) Science – Mr. Thompson**

**4) History – Mr. Alden**

**Lunch**

**5) Advanced P.E. – Mr. Hedge**

**6) Study Hall – Mrs. Madders**

**7) Electives – Katie: Gardening w/ Mr. Jester; Travis: Money Management w/ Mr. Hectors**

**8) Ancient Greek – Mr. Matthews**

* * *

**Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Leo, Calypso, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, and Thalia's Schedule**

**1) Math – everyone but Annabeth: Algebra II w/Ms. Pitch; Annabeth: Trigonometry w/ Mrs. Chambers**

**2) History – Ms. Symonds**

**3) English – Mr. Blofis**

**4) Science – Mr. Owens**

**Lunch**

**5) Advanced P.E. – Mr. Hedge**

**6) Ancient Greek – Mr. Matthews**

**7) Electives – Grover and Calypso: Gardening w/Mr. Jester; Connor and Chris: Money Management w/ Mr. Hectors; Clarisse: Self Defense w/ Mr. Keats; Leo: Engineering w/Mr. Lang; Annabeth: Architecture w/ Mrs. Quirts; Percy: Swim Team practice; Thalia: weather w/ Mr. Hans**

**8) Study Hall – Mrs. Finn**

* * *

**Nico's Schedule**

**1) Geometry – Ms. Bowers**

**2) Science – Mr. Hill**

**3) History – Mrs. Isaiah**

**4) Study Hall – Mrs. Finn**

**Lunch**

**5) Advanced P.E. – Mr. Hedge**

**6) English – Ms. England**

**7) Ancient Greek – Mr. Matthews**

**8) Money Management – Mr. Hectors**


	3. Planning a prank at lunch

**Author's Note**

****It is official: This story will have a small spoiler from HoH. It affects Nico and then there is the small part about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus and Bob dying to save them. I wasn't going to give them flashbacks, but I've decided I will****

**Sorry about not updating for a while, but I was having writer's block and then I had a family reunion and I had no access to internet. Then when I could get on the computer, my dad wouldn't let me and the computer at my mom's wouldn't work.**

**I'm still looking for ideas for the prank they'll play on Stalker Guy and I have decided to give Nico a crush which is the spoiler: he's gay, so the guy he has a crush on is, well, a guy. This chapter is mostly about Nico and introducing someone new. It'll end right after Travis tells them about Stalker Guy and the prank will hopefully be next chapter.**

**Also, I know I've been writing this story in past tense, but whenever I write it's in present tense and I can't get the hang of writing in past tense, so I am switching tenses. Sorry if that confuses anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Co., but I do own Rio, India, Jack, Kaelie, the teachers, Ethan, and Stalker Guy (though I'm not too happy about owning him), Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Co. *sob*. I also do not own anything that is familiar, such as book titles, games, and songs.**

**Also, I am thinking about writing a new story that's The Mortal Instruments, so would anyone read a TMI ****_or_**** PJO about pirates? Let me know if you will! Read and review please! Anyhow, here's this chapter and I am ****_so_****sorry about the wait:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nico's P.O.V**

**I walk into my first class and instantly hate it. There are three kids in class already and they are just sitting there; they are not talking, not reading, just sitting. I turn to the whiteboard and see why they are just sitting. Beside the board on a poster are the rules:**

**1) No talking unless you raise your hand and the teacher calls on you.**

**2) Before the bell rings you may gather the materials needed for the day and then sit and wait. You cannot talk and you cannot play on your phone or text, but you may sit and wait.**

**3) No running in the classroom and no unnecessary noise. Examples: farting, burping, laughing, etc.**

**4) Follow the rules or you will have detention for a half hour after school for a week.**

**"Excuse me, but can you move?" A snotty voice says. I turn around and see who I assume is my teacher. She is 5' 8", has pale, wrinkly skin, grey hair that is pulled back in a bun, and piercing blue eyes. She's wearing a long sleeve, grey dress that goes down to her ankles and grey flats. Her face looks like it is set in a permanent scowl and her eyes are cold and calculating. All in all, she looks plain, boring, and mean,**

**"Sorry," I apologize as I move out of her way.**

**"Ma'am," she snaps. "Say sorry ma'am; Kids these days." She mumbles the last part, but I hear her and have to force myself to not snap back.**

**"Sorry ma'am," I grit out.**

**"That's better," she nods appreciatively and walks over to her desk before sitting down. "Now, why are you here? Are you the new student, Nico di Angelo?"**

**"Yes ma'am," I respond.**

**"Very well; you may sit in the back right corner. Your seat partner will teach you the rules when he comes in and will catch you up in our unit. No talking unless you have questions for him and you may sit quietly until the bell rings." I nod to show I understand then go to the seat she indicated to and sit down. I pull out the materials she listed on the board then entertain myself by counting how many times Percy has almost killed himself.****_ Fighting Ares, fighting Alecto, holding the sky, fighting Kronos, blowing up the Princess Andromeda, falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, jumping off the St. Louis Arch, taking a bath in the River Styx, falling into icy water off a cliff in Alaska…_**** I am at two dozen when I start thinking about something else.**

**You see, after Jason found out about my crush on Percy thanks to Cupid, I had avoided everyone in fear that they found out. One day Percy approached me and told me he knew about my crush. He said that Jason hadn't told him when I had gotten up and stormed over to Jason's room to kill him. Apparently he and Annabeth had figured it out while trying to decide why I acted weirdly around him.**

**"Nico," he had said. "I know you have a crush on me and I really want to get along with you. Nico, I love you like a little brother and I promised Bianca to look after you. I intend to keep my promise, but I can't if you hate me." I realized then that I hadn't really loved Percy and we soon became close friends. I think of him as an older brother now.**

**"You're Nico, right?" I look up startled to see a guy sitting in the seat next to me. He's whispering and keeps looking to the teacher as if he was afraid of her.**

**"I am." I whisper back, afraid of what would happen if I broke the no talking rule even though she had said we could talk.**

**"I'm Ethan Lemming." He sticks out his hand and I shake it hesitantly. Ethan's hot, I'll give him that much. He has emerald green eyes and chestnut brown hair that is neatly combed. He's wearing a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He's tan and looks as if he works out, maybe he's a jock?**

**"Nico di Angelo," I respond. "So, that's our teacher?"**

**"That's Ms. Bowers," Ethan confirms. "Everyone hates her. She's the strictest teacher ever and even the kids that don't respect any teacher treat her with respect." He spends the next few minutes telling me about Ms. Bowers.**

**Apparently, Ms. Bowers was the best teacher ever when she started teaching. She was kind, funny, caring, and she had the perfect life. She married her high school sweetheart and they lived in a mansion outside of New York City, but then tragedy struck. She suffered three miscarriages, gave birth to a still born, and then she gave birth to a daughter who lived a few months before dying. Her husband divorced her shortly after their daughter died because he had met a young woman that he had an affair with and got pregnant. After that, Ms. Bowers changed her name back to her maiden name and vowed she would never get married again. She's about fifty years old and is the cruelest teacher in the school.**

**After Ethan tells me about Ms. Bowers and the rules in her class, we compare schedules and find out all our classes are the same except for when I have study hall, he has choir. After first period, Ethan shows me to science and introduces me to our teacher, Mr. Hill. Mr. Hill is nice and I think I'll like him.**

**Ethan and I talked a lot. I found out he lives with his older sister who is twenty-two and her six year old daughter. Apparently she got raped at sixteen and the man got her pregnant. Their parents died in a car crash three years later and they live on their own now.**

**"What about you Nico?" Ethan asks me while we are in our third period class, which is History with Mrs. Isaiah, a perky blonde lady who is extremely nice and extremely annoying.**

**"What do you mean?" I ask confused.**

**"Well, I told you about my family. Tell me about yours." I think for a moment before settling on telling the truth, just without the monsters and demigod stuff.**

**"Well, my mom and dad were madly in love," I start. "But, my uncle didn't like my mom or the fact that my dad was in love, especially because of who my mom was."**

**"What do you mean, who your mom was?" Ethan asks puzzled.**

**"My dad and his family are Greek," I answer slowly. "My mom, Maria di Angelo, was Italian. They didn't like that. My older sister Bianca was born shortly after they got together and I was born two years later. My mom was murdered when I was six and Bianca was eight. When we were twelve and ten, we moved to a summer camp. Bianca died that same year, about a week later. I-I was angry. I blamed my cousin for her death, though he had nothing to do with it. It took a while for me to calm down, but now my cousin and I are best friends. I actually live with him and his mom now. He goes to this school. I met my half-sister Hazel a couple months ago and I've got a lot of friends now, so I'm not alone anymore. I miss my sister, but I don't remember my mom and I kind of want nothing to do with my dad. I'm happy with how I am now and I've gotten over Bianca's death, though I still miss her." I finish right when the bell rings and am relieved that I don't have to answer any questions from Ethan about my parents or sister.**

**After history finally ends, Ethan offers to walk me to study hall. He claims the room is right next to the choir room, so I let him. He's been really nice all day and I really need a friend.**

**"Well, here we are," Ethan points to a door with a sign on it that says 'Study Hall room 330 with Mrs. Finn.'**

**"Thanks Ethan," I smile shyly at him and he smiles back.**

**"No problem," he hesitates for a moment before hugging me quickly. I am positive my face is bright red and notice that Ethan's is too. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me about your past. It couldn't have been easy. So, I'll see you at lunch?" he asks hopefully. I smile again.**

**"I'll see you at lunch." He smiles and walks away. I watch him until I can't see him anymore and when I finally walk into my study hall; I am floating on cloud 9 and am positive I have a crush on Ethan Lemming.**

* * *

**Lunch Room**

**Travis P.O.V**

**Katie and I are sitting at a table in the back of the lunchroom alone. She's freaking out about having to tell everyone else about Stalker Guy, who we still have yet to learn his name. We're hoping Rachel or Percy knows his name and that we can come up with sweet revenge, but right now I have a crying girlfriend to deal with.**

**"Katie, please stop crying." I beg her.**

**"I just, I mean, I'm a demigod for Zeus' sake," she exclaims angrily. "I should be able to fend off a stalker and here I am crying like an Aphrodite child whose favorite shoes got ruined."**

**"Katie, it's okay," I tell her softly. "They'll understand. But I still don't see why I couldn't beat him up." I frown.**

**"Because, I don't want you getting expelled for it," she explains. "Chiron is very proud of us for trying to go to normal school and I don't want to let him down. It's our senior year Travis; I want to graduate just to say I did. Demigods don't live this long and this is a big deal for me." I hug her and she buries her face in my shoulder.**

**"I'll try," I promise Katie. "I swear on the River Styx that I will do my best to graduate." Thunder booms outside when I say that and Katie smiles at me before quickly kissing my cheek.**

**"I know you will," she says softly. Soon, we are joined by Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Leo, Calypso, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Rio, India, Jack, and Thalia. Percy has a bag of blue chocolate chip cookies that Sally made for us and he passes them around before frowning.**

**"Where's Nico?" he asks confused.**

**"I don't know," everyone responds.**

**"He has lunch with us," Annabeth tells us. "He should be here."**

**"So where is Death Breath?" Thalia asks.**

**"I'm right here Pinecone Face," we all turn and see Nico standing next to a guy who waves awkwardly at us. The guy has emerald green eyes and chestnut brown hair that is neatly combed. He's wearing a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He's tan and looks as if he works out.**

**Nico sits down and motions for Mystery Guy to sit next to him. "Guys this is Ethan, Ethan these are my friends. That's Katie, her boyfriend Travis, his brother Connor, Clarisse, her boyfriend Chris, Leo and his girlfriend Calypso, Grover, I think those are my cousin's friends Rio, India, and Jack," Percy nods to confirm his friends names, "That's my cousin Thalia, no she's not that cousin, but Percy is. And that's Percy's girlfriend Annabeth and then Rachel." I'm confused by the 'not that cousin, but Percy is' part and it looks like everyone else is, but no one says anything.**

**"Um, hey everyone," Ethan says.**

**"Ethan has every class with me except one," Nico explains. "He's been showing me around."**

**"That's great," Percy says with a strange, protective look on his face. Annabeth glances at her boyfriend weirdly, but doesn't say anything.**

**"Um, Katie, are you okay?" Calypso asks. "You look like you've been crying." My girlfriend starts to sob again and I place an arm around her shoulder.**

**"We, um, sort of had something happen in first period," I explain. I proceed to tell them about Stalker Guy and watch as our friends faces turn into ones of rage. Percy's is the worst though. He looks like he wants to kill someone and since his fatal flaw is loyalty, I doubt don't he would kill Stalker Guy.**

**"Do you know who he is?" Katie asks Percy.**

**"I have an idea of who it might be. What does he look like?" Percy responds. Annabeth places a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder and he calms down a little, but not much. The demigods, Grover, and Rachel slide away from him. We've all seen his protective side and none of us wants to be the victims of his wrath.**

**"He had jet black hair and black eyes…" Katie's voice trails off and she gasps before pointing to Stalker Guy who is standing in the center of the cafeteria, flirting with some girls. "That's him!" Percy growls when he sees who it is and the mortals at our table slide away from him too.**

**"Isn't that Leroy Hopkins?" Nico's friend, Ethan I think, asks. Percy nods.**

**"Who's Leroy Hopkins?" Nico asks.**

**"Leroy is a senior who claims he has done it with every girl in the school. He flirts, seduces, dates, does it, and then ditches them the next day. There's rumors that he abuses his so-called girlfriends yet no one tells him no. He always gets the girl." Ethan responds.**

**"Well, not this time," Percy says evilly. "Who's up for a little prank?" Everyone nods eagerly and we start to plan our revenge…**


End file.
